


Late Dinner

by baekchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, cute boyfriends do cute stuff together, so fluffy its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekchens/pseuds/baekchens
Summary: "It's three in the morning.""Thanks, Captain Obvious, I know," Baekhyun laughs. "So do you want to or not?""Do I want to get dinner with you at three in the morning?"





	Late Dinner

Chanyeol was in the middle of what was possibly the best dream of his life -- his band, which consisted of him and three of his friends, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, and Do Kyungsoo, was playing on what Chanyeol figured was the biggest stage in the world, a huge crowd looking up at them, colorful lights everywhere, and most importantly, his boyfriend in the front row looking up at him with loving, proud eyes. It was everything he'd ever wanted, and his dream self couldn't be happier. However, unfortunately for the aspiring guitarist, he was harshly ripped back into reality as he heard Lady Gaga singing "I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" at full volume next to him. 

A groan found its way past his lips as he reached out to answer the phone. Under normal circumstances he would not answer a call that disrupted his beauty sleep so rudely, but that was Baekhyun's ringtone. His boyfriend had set it himself, in fact, insisting that it would ensure Chanyeol knew it was him because, as Baekhyun said, he is the only person who will be riding Chanyeol's "disco stick." Chanyeol had been a blushing, flustered mess the first week after that, Baekhyun's flirty words still fresh in his mind, but currently, the only emotion that he felt upon hearing the song was slight irritation. Still, he answered nonetheless.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun's voice was much too loud and much too cheerful for whatever godawful hour of the morning it was.

"Yes," he replied, voice groggy with sleep.

"So, it's kinda late I guess, but I can't sleep. Well, I haven't actually tried anything but I know I can't sleep because I was up playing League with Minseok and I started getting tired but I couldn't fall asleep during the game, do you know what a heinous crime that would be? Probably the worst, I'd probably get beaten up by Minseok and he has like... muscles, and stuff. But anyway, thats not the point! Like I was saying I was tired, so I drank a monster,"  _oh_ , Chanyeol thought,  _that explains a lot_ , "and now here I am, wide awake. Alive alert and enthusiastic! But Minseok went to sleep after the last game, so I kind of have nothing to do. And I'm so lonelyyyyy, and I miss my handsome amazing talented boyfriend. So, do you want to grab dinner together?" He could hear the smile in Baekhyun's voice as he spoke, and he found himself smiling a bit as the boy rambled on, as well, almost falling asleep again to the sound of his voice. That is, until he heard the request his boyfriend made. 

Opening his eyes wider, Chanyeol pulled the phone away from his ear with furrowed brows, checking the time. 3:00 AM. 

"It's three in the morning."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, I know," Baekhyun laughs. "So do you want to or not?"

"Do I want to get dinner with you at three in the morning?"

"Yeah. Come on, baby, the time isn't a big deal. In fact, this is the best time for dinner 'cause everyone else is asleep, it'll be like we have the whole world to ourselves. Just you, me, and some food. And the best part is, of course, me. How could you turn down this opportunity to be with your favorite boyfriend? That's just coldhearted, Yeol."

"You're my only boyfriend, loser," he said matter of factly, "but.... that doesn't sound  _too_ terrible, I guess."

He wasn't lying, Baekhyun made a convincing argument. Or, perhaps the argument wasn't actually that great and Chanyeol just happened to be much too in love with him, which made him unable to deny anything he wanted, but either way, he thought it actually sounded kind of nice, even if he would be a little sleep deprived in the morning. It was just a small sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Great, put on some clothes and come outside then! I've been waiting here for, like,  _ever_ ," Baekhyun exclaimed, as if waiting outside of Chanyeol's apartment at 3:00 AM was the most normal thing in the world. Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, okay, just wait a little longer, drama queen."

 

As soon as he pulled on his favorite hoodie, a pair of jeans that was probably clean, and some worn out sneakers as fast as he possibly could, he opened his apartment door, only to be met with a cheeky smile on the face of the boy waiting outside for him.

"Hey," Baekhyun whispered, hands playing with the hem of his very oversized shirt, which Chanyeol was sure did not belong to him.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah. I like your clothes more than mine, they smell like you."

"Okay," Chanyeol smiled, showing off all of his teeth, "keep it then. It looks good on you."

There was a small silence while Chanyeol looked down at the boy in front of him with a dopey look. He was definitely, absolutely, positively head over heels in love with Baekhyun.

"So, where are we going?"

"Come on," Baekhyun said, his smile growing wider as he took Chanyeol's hand, heading for the stairs excitedly. He was very much like an excited puppy, Chanyeol observed.

 

After about 15 minutes of walking and listening to Baekhyun talk about his gaming session from earlier that night, the two finally arrived at a 24 hour diner. It was nothing fancy, actually, Chanyeol thought it looked ridiculously worn down and wondered why Baekhyun wanted to eat here, of all places. However, he learned to stop questioning a lot of his boyfriend's odd tastes and choices, and decided to just happily go along with it, allowing Baekhyun to pull him into a booth. 

"And then Minseok kept saying we were gonna lose, but you know I'm a pro at that game so--hey, are you even listening?"

"Yeah, totally." He definitely had  _not_ been listening. He found the way Baekhyun's lips moved when he talked and the way he would often lick them and the gleam in his eyes a lot more interesting than the tales of his League battles. It wasn't that he didn't want to listen to Baekhyun, it's just that Baekhyun could talk forever and Chanyeol usually found himself paying more attention to the boy himself rather than his words. Luckily, however, he didn't have to pretend to listen much longer because the only waitress working came to take their orders. She seemed rather annoyed to actually have customers this late, and Chanyeol felt a little bad.

"I'll have a double bacon burger with a strawberry milkshake, please," Baekhyun told the waitress, his voice dripping with enthusiasm. The girl only nodded writing it down quickly before looking at Chanyeol expectantly.

"Uh, just fries for me, thanks." He didn't want to make the job of whatever poor chef was on duty harder than it needed to be, and besides, he wasn't actually that hungry. He was met with a nod as well before she turned on her heel and walked toward the kitchen.

After she was gone Baekhyun continued to ramble on and Chanyeol simply rested his head in the palm of his hand, looking at him with the same dopey expression he wore earlier.

"And then--" Baekhyun began, but his sentence was cut short when Chanyeol stood up and leaned across the table to place a gentle kiss to his lips. When he pulled away he smiled brightly at the sight of Baekhyun's flushed face.

"What was that for?"

"You looked pretty."

"I always do," Baekhyun giggled, striking a pose. Chanyeol thought he might be trying to vogue, and a loud laugh ripped its way through his body as he fell back into his seat, his hand excitedly hitting the table. The pair of them simply could not stop laughing, both of their eyes brimming with tears. Chanyeol figured it was probably because they were both very tired, and very tired people find the simplest of things to be very, very hilarious.

They continued like that until the waitress returned, setting their food on the table before them, giving the two of them a bit of a strange look. Chanyeol figured they deserved that one, after all, they were the ones laughing together about nothing in a Diner at around 3:45 in the morning. They didn't talk much as they ate, but between bites Baekhyun would occasionally tell Chanyeol something funny his dog did, or Chanyeol would tell him about something interesting that happened in band practice. But mostly, there was just silence as they ate. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, but instead it was sort of peaceful. They were both content simply being in each other's presence. 

When Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol had finished his fries (it was actually more like Baekhyun finished Chanyeol's fries for him), he asked the waitress called the waitress over to get the bill and ask for a to-go box for the rest of his burger. Chanyeol didn't know why Baekhyun always ordered more food than he could eat in the first place.

"Don't worry, I'll pay," Baekhyun said, reaching for his wallet.

"You kind of have to anyway," Chanyeol smiled sheepishly, continuing only when Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him. "You rushed me out of my apartment at three in the morning!! I didn't have time to grab my wallet. It wasn't really on my mind."

Baekhyun just laughed at him from across the table, leaving a $20 on the table before he stood up. 

"Let's go," he yawned, "I'm getting sleepy."

Chanyeol stood up as well, happily grabbing his boyfriend's tiny hand with his own much larger one. "Yeah, me too."

 

They began to walk in silence back to Chanyeol's apartment, hand in hand. But roughly halfway through the 15 minute walk, Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun's drowsiness seeming to take him over. A small smile tugged at his lips, Baekhyun was really cute when he was tired, but he seemed like he'd fall asleep right there on the sidewalk, which worried him a bit. 

"Baek?" He stopped walking, his voice small, as though he might break Baekhyun if he was too loud.

"Yeah?"

"You're tired. I can carry you." It wasn't really a question. Baekhyun was the most precious thing in Chanyeol's world. He wanted to protect him and care for him always. When he was worried about Baekhyun he would often go above and beyond what was expected of him just to ensure the best for his boyfriend. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, and that included walking around the city when he seemed much too tired to be doing so.

"Okay." Within seconds of getting confirmation, Chanyeol had one arm under Baekhyun's knees and the other around his back, and the smaller boy delicately wrapped his arms around Chanyeols neck, resting his head on his shoulder. Once he decided Baekhyun seemed comfortable enough, he continued the walk back to his apartment, humming the tune to "All of Me" by John Legend. Baekhyun easily drifted to sleep in his arms.

 

It took a bit of effort for Chanyeol to get his door open without waking the sleeping boy he held on to, but after a couple of tries he managed to unlock it, kicking his shoes off once he was in the door. He carried Baekhyun to his bed, setting him down carefully and slipping his shoes off of him, still careful not to wake his boyfriend. He delicately pulled Baekhyun's jeans off as well because he figured they'd be uncomfortable to sleep in. Baekhyun made a few noises as he did this, moving around a little, and Chanyeol was scared he'd woken him, but he remained sound asleep. Chanyeol let out a small sigh of relief.

When he was done getting Baekhyun tucked into his bed, he quickly threw on the pajamas he has been wearing before he'd been woken up, and climbed into bed with his boyfriend, protectively wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist, pulling him close. 

"Goodnight, love," Chanyeol whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Baekhyun's cheek before he, too, let sleep overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> wowww this is my first time writing anything in a while i feel like it kinda sucks but oh well i hope u all enjoyed it at least


End file.
